Forgotten Memories
by Kurensai
Summary: FINISHED! Kenshin gets a nasty hit on the head while trying to save Kaoru from a fall, and begins to act like Battousai. Kaoru believes he has lost his memory of her, but in reality he has forgotten nothing and is only using her beliefs to seduce her.
1. The Fall

Well, hello, again! Nobody has reviewed my old story, so, here's another. I hope this one does a bit better...you know, like someone acknowledging that you wrote three more chapters on a story...but, whatever. I hope everyone likes, and please (I can't stress this enough) R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no parts of Rurouni Kenshin or anything, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Forgotten Memories by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
"What a day!" Kaoru leaned against the wooden railing of the bridge and dropped her bags. Kenshin smiled at her. She looked so peaceful, with the river running behind her and the sun setting just over the horizon.  
  
"Tired, Kaoru-dono?" he asked. She nodded. "Perhaps we should not have gone to that last store..." Kaoru grinned at him.  
  
"I needed a new kimono. What's wrong with that?" Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru leaned back, but no one noticed a soft crack that came from the railing.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, we really should be returning home. Yahiko will wonder where we are." Kaoru made a small noise of agreement but didn't move. The railing gave a sudden snap and fell away. Kaoru's eyes opened wide as she dropped back.  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru fall as if in slow motion. He lunged forward and grabbed for her, but his hand closed on nothing but air. He swore and jumped after her. The fall was short, but Kaoru landed hard on the rocky bed of the river and instantly fell unconscious. Kenshin landed more gracefully than Kaoru had and immediately began to swim after her. The rapids were powerful and he was losing control.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" he called. "You have to wake up! The waterfall is just up ahead!" She didn't reply. He tried to swim faster, but his arms were already burning with exertion. He could hear the distant roar of the waterfall...but it wasn't so distant anymore. Just up ahead, he could see the water dropping away into a seemingly bottomless abyss. Soon, if he could not get to her, Kaoru would drop off too. He used up his last bit of energy and reached her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed with all his might with his other arm. There was a rock only a few yards away. He could reach it.  
  
Kenshin set Kaoru on top of the rock and began to climb on top of it himself. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a huge tree branch came speeding down the river. It slammed into Kenshin's head and he fell from the rock. Kaoru opened her eyes in time to see Kenshin shooting out over the waterfall and hanging there for what seemed like eternity. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Kaoru," he whispered. Then he disappeared. Kaoru screamed and looked away. It didn't happen! He's still fine. He couldn't die from something like that! She looked up. He didn't reappear. She curled up on the rock and began to sob.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru stood anxiously over Kenshin's body. They were back at the dojo. Kenshin was lying on the futon that had been in his room since the first day he had been there. It had never been used until now. He hadn't yet awoken. Dr. Genzai had said that he would be okay...but what if...?  
  
"Ughhh." Kenshin sat up unsteadily. Kaoru cried out in delight and ran toward him. His head whipped up at her and she jumped backwards. She stopped and stared at him. His eyes were no longer the violet of the peaceful rurouni. They were instead deep amber. She had only seen this twice before-once when he fought Jin'e and once when he fought Saitou-but she knew what it meant: Kenshin was no longer Kenshin. He had become Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked worriedly. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"How do you know my name?" His hand moved toward the hilt of his sakabatou. Kaoru gasped in fear and took a step back.  
  
"Kenshin...it's me. Kaoru. Don't you...remember me?" Kenshin looked uncertain.  
  
"Where am I?" he demanded. "Who are you? What's going on here?!" Kaoru looked at him in horror.  
  
"Not Kenshin?" she whispered. "Battousai?" Battousai's eyes widened.  
  
"You know my name?" She nodded. He flew forward. Kaoru found herself pinned against the wall with his fingers around her neck. She choked and tried to speak, but he tightened his grip.  
  
"What is going on here? If I let you go, will you tell me?" She managed to nod. He dropped her and took two steps back. Kaoru fell to the ground, stood up, and began to talk while massaging her neck, "You...you've been here for...four years."  
  
"What year is it now?" interrupted Battousai. Kaoru stared at him  
  
"It is the fifteenth year of the Meiji. After the Bakumatsu, you disappeared for ten years. Four years ago, I met you on the streets here in Tokyo. You...you saved me from Hiruma Gohei. then you decided to stay here. A little over two years ago, you went to Kyoto to fight Shishio Makoto. You beat him, and then you came back. You've been here since then." Kaoru finished her tale and looked down. It was too strange, to stare into those once familiar eyes and now see nothing; no friendliness, no twinkle. Battousai's eyes were cold and dark.  
  
"It makes no sense," said Battousai, turning away. "I feel like I just killed them recently...wait, who the hell are you?" He rounded on Kaoru and pressed her against the wall again. "Why am I staying here with you?" Kaoru faltered, unsure how to answer. Why was he staying here? It was obvious that he had never intended to make their relationship anymore htan that of a friend.  
  
"Perhaps I did decide to stop killing after the war was over..." battousai walked away from Kaoru and began to think aloud. "If I truly decided not to kill, it would make sense that I would find a place to settle down." He turned back to Kaoru. How many years was it before I met you?"  
  
"ten" she replied. Battousai nodded. He grabbed and drew his sword. Kaoru screamed and flattened herself against the wall, but Battousaid idnt' strike. He was staring at the blade of his sakabatou.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" he spat. "I wouldn't use something as pathetic as this, would I?" Kaoru made an indistinct noise. Battousai glared at her and took a step forward.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please!" she pleaded. "You got that sword after you decided to stop killing. You haven't ever used a real sword since then." Battousai snarled in rage and flipped the sword over.  
  
"It doesn't really matter," he said, advancing on her. "I can still kill you with this sword." Tears were streaming down Kaoru's cheeks as Battousai raised his sword. His eyes flashed and the sword came flying down.  
  
The door opened. The blade froze, inches from Kaoru's head. Yahiko stepped into the room. Battousai whirled around and looked at him. Yahiko's eyes widened and he took a step back. Battousai cursed and looked back at Kaoru, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Kaoru, what's going on? What's wrong with Kenshin?" Yahiko looked hesitant to enter the room. Kaoru made a small step towards Yahiko, and when Battousai did nothing to stop her, she ran to the boy.  
  
"He's...not Kenshin..." Kaoru managed to stammer before collapsing onto Yahiko's shoulder. The boy fell down, but pushed Kaoru off and stood up, his eyes having never left the Battousai.  
  
"I do not kill in the presence of children," said Battousai. "Who are you?" Yahiko looked horrified.  
  
"You...you're...Battousai?" Battousai flinched at the sound of his name. Just how many people knew of his existence now? Perhaps it would advisable to remain here for a brief period of time, to get acquainted with the new times. If it truly was the Meiji Era, there was little chance of him getting attacked while at a young girl's dojo.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "I will be staying here for a bit. Do not worry. I will not kill anyone here until I leave." Battousai smirked as the child quivered in fear. He walked past Yahiko and down the hall. Yahiko could feel his heart pounding much faster than usual. He kneeled down over Kaoru and tapped her face lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked anxiously around, looking, for a moment, confused and disoriented. Then her eyes focused and she sat up.  
  
"Yahiko," she said. "Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"I...he just went down the hall. He said he was going to stay here for a while." Kaoru abruptly stood up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He can't stay here as Battousai. It'll be too dangerous." Kaoru walked down the hall.  
  
Yahiko grinned and called out to her, "Hey, ugly, other way!" Kaoru stopped, turned, blushed, and went the same way Battousai had.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru pulled open the door to Kenshin's room and found that he was gone. There was a note on the futon in the center of the room. She hurried forward and picked it up.  
  
"Girl, I remain true to my word. I have not left this place for good. I need a new sword, a real one, no this worthless piece of junk. Have food ready before I return." Kaoru dropped the note on the floor and stood up.  
  
"Kenshin..." She turned and walked slowly from the room, sliding the door shut silently. She went to her own room and sat down on her own futon. Could Kenshin really be gone? Had his entire memory of her been erased in that fall? That would be too much. After everything they had been through, one little accident like this would end it all. Kaoru lay back on the futon and closed her eyes. Maybe this is all a bad dream. Maybe I'll wake up and everything will be fine. Please...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai walked down the streets of Tokyo, feeling pleased with himself. He had tricked Kaoru a bit. Of course he hadn't planned on killing her, oh no. The fall hadn't addled his brains at all; he still remembered everything perfectly. But one thing had changed. After he had fallen unconscious, Battousai realized that now was the perfect time to take over. The rurouni side of him was temporarily inactive, so why not exercise a little power? Besides, Battousai had been waiting for ages for the rurouni to make a move on Kaoru. Now, they were doing things his way.  
  
Sadly, he couldn't kill anyone, not yet. If that happened, Kaoru might very well completely lose her trust of him. He couldn't have that, not if he wanted to finally get something started between them. And he definitely did want to start something.  
  
If Kaoru learned that he was still fully aware of the time, the effect Battousai had on her would be diminished. She would worry about the rurouni part of him. That would be no fun at all. But this way, she didn't have to worry about the gentler side of him. In her mind, the only person would be Battousai. This would make seducing her much easer.  
  
I'll give her a little time to get used to the idea before I go back thought Battousai. After I get back, she won't have time for anything but me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru had been unable to fall asleep, and so she had gone to the kitchen, intending to prepare dinner for Kenshin.  
  
What do I want? she thought to herself, stopping in the doorway. Do I want Kenshin...or do I want Battousai?  
  
"Uh...Kaoru?" Yahiko stepped into the room and looked up at her.  
  
"What is it, Yahiko-chan?" she asked. Yahiko looked slightly put out at being called Yahiko-chan, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he said, "Kaoru, what's wrong with Kenshin? Has he really turned into the Battousai again?" Kaoru nodded slowly.  
  
"I...I think so." She looked very sad. "He doesn't seem to remember anything about us. He was about to kill me when you came in..." She shuddered and slid down the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, still shivering. Yahiko walked over and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't know much about this, Kaoru, but I think we can get our Kenshin back. He's bound to remember something after a few days." Kaoru sniffled and looked at Yahiko.  
  
"Thanks, Yahiko-chan. I feel a bit better now." She gave him a watery smile and stood up. "I think I'll make dinner for us." Yahiko nodded and left the room. Kaoru stood still for minute. Kenshin... Then she began to prepare some food.  
  
Okay, chap 1! I know the ending's a little boring, but it'll get a little better... believe me. Anyway, one last time, please R&R. Thank you, and goodnight. 


	2. The Problem

Author's Note: Yo, what's up?! Thanks for everyone reviewin'! I've got more reviews for the first chapter of this story than I have for either of my other two stories. Now, this chapter was largely written past eleven at night, so forgive me if the writing seems to be a bit weird. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no parts of Rurouni Kenshin or anything, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Forgotten Memories by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
(By the way, '' means the person is thinking, and " " means they're talking. Have fun)  
  
Battousai stepped into the dojo, shutting the gate behind him. A new sword was at his side, along with the old sakabatou.  
  
"You're back pretty late." Battousai glanced up at the porch. Sanosuke was sitting there and staring at him, eyes narrowed. Battousai walked past him, not answering. Sano stood and turned. "Kenshin, you can't ignore me!" Battousai whirled on him.  
  
"I am not Kenshin. My name is Battousai." Sano stepped back. He could see in Battousai's eyes that he would not hesitate to kill. Best to not aggravate him now. Sano backed off. Battousai walked into the dojo, leaving Sano, looking slightly put out, on the porch.  
  
"Hello?" Battousai slid the door shut and walked down the dark hallway. There was a good smell coming from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up from the pot that was steaming on the stove. She smiled slightly at Battousai and looked back at her food.  
  
"I see you got a new sword," she muttered. Battousai nodded as he walked past her and sat down. 'Well,' he thought, 'it seems as though she's confused. She doesn't know whether she wants me...or the rurouni."  
  
"The food was supposed to be ready," said Battousai. After obeying her every little command for four years, it felt real good to be ordering her around. Kaoru, however, apparently disagreed.  
  
"Okay, Kenshin, if you're going to get your memory back, you'll have to start acting like you used to." Battousai looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't want to become like that idiot again." Kaoru looked stunned. "I enjoy being myself. Why should I change?"  
  
Battousai smirked at Kaoru, waiting for an answer. He was startled to see her eyes fill with tears. He reached for her shoulder, but she pulled back.  
  
"Don't you know how it feels?! You've gone away so many times!!! You can't disappear again! I know you don't remember me, but can't you even consider doing this for me?! It's not fair Kenshin, it's not fair AT ALL!!!" She ran from the room. Battousai stood up and took a few steps in her direction but stopped and thought, 'Perhaps she would prefer to be alone right now.' He sat back down, grabbed some food, and began to eat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'What is his problem?'  
  
Kaoru was sobbing into her pillow. Kenshin wasn't coming back...it was too much. 'I can't take this anymore! There has to be some way to make him wake up!'  
  
"Kaoru?" She whipped her head up to look at the door. Yahiko and Sanosuke stepped into her bedroom.  
  
"What-what is it?" she sniffed.  
  
"We can hear you from my room," said Yahiko. "What's up?" Kaoru pushed herself into a kneeling position but didn't look either of them in the eyes.  
  
"It's...Kenshin. He..."  
  
"He won't change back?" put in Sano. Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"Y-yeah...how'd you know?"  
  
"I met him outside a few minutes ago. He...well...he wasn't exactly happy to se me." Kaoru nodded.  
  
"I don't know what to do. He is the Battousai, and he doesn't remember us. I don't think he'd have any problem killing us."  
  
"I've got it!" shouted Yahiko suddenly. The other two looked at him. "We can ask Dr. Genzai what to do! He'll probably know how to get Kenshin's memory back."  
  
"That's a great idea, Yahiko-chan!" cried Kaoru enthusiastically. Sano nodded. "We should've thought of that earlier."  
  
"I'm sure he's asleep now," said Kaoru. "We can go see him first thing tomorrow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai dropped his sakabatou in his room and began to walk down to Kaoru's room. She wouldn't put up much of a fight. It was late, and he could almost smell her need for him. It had intensified after she had gone to her room. She was lonely. Well, that wouldn't last much longer.  
  
He slid Kaoru's door open. She was lying on her back, her chest moving up and down slightly as she breathed in and out. Battousai closed the door behind him, dropped his new sword by the futon, and kneeled next to her. He put his hand on her cheek and softly stroked her face with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, half-asleep.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" She pushed him and scrambled back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!"  
  
"I know what you want, and so do you," he said silkily. "Do not be afraid."  
  
"No, Kenshin...I can't." She looked very conflicted.  
  
"I know you haven't done this with the rurouni side of me, but you don't have to worry. I have done this before, and I know what to do." Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"Kenshin..." Battousai reached forward and slipped her robe from her shoulders. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, the top of her breast. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the futon under him. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, and then leaned back over and pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and teased her tongue with his. Kaoru moaned against his lips. Battousai pulled his had back and smiled down at her. Kaoru's eyes were closed; she was breathing hard. "Kenshin..."  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Sanosuke burst through the doors of the bedroom, followed by Yahiko and Takani Megumi. Battousai roughly pushed away from Kaoru and quickly stood up. He reached for his sword. 'How dare they interfere! They burst into our room! And they saw her without..." His eyes grew wider and their amber color grew deeper.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" He drew his sword. Sanosuke found himself against the wall, pinned by the blunt side of the blade.  
  
"K-Kenshin..." Sano choked. "Let-let me go..." Battousai spun around and slammed the hilt of his sword into Sano's chest. Sano flew straight through the wall in a rain of broken wood.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru was standing now besid Yahiko and Megumi. "Kenshin, stop it!" Battousai sheathed his sword and turned to face her.  
  
"Kaoru, we should leave if we do not want to be interrupted further."  
  
"Oh no, Ken-san, you are not leaving now!" said Megumi. "It's obvious you need some help. You need to get your memory back!" Battousai took a menacing step toward her.  
  
"I am not going to take orders from a mediocre doctor who has no idea what's going on with me! Step aside or I will kill you!" To emphasize his point, Battousai placed a hand on his sword. Megumi moved back, but Kaoru stepped forward.  
  
"Enough, Kenshin!" she said firmly. "I know that, even if you have forgotten who she is, you wouldn't kill Megumi. Let go of the sword!" Battousai stared at her, shrugged, and removed his hand from the hilt of his sword.  
  
"If you truly are not ready for this, I will leave. Goodnight." Battousai walked away from the room quickly.  
  
Kaoru stared after him for a minute before turning back to Megumi and Yahiko.  
  
"Um...well...thanks for...stopping him..." she said. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't mean it.  
  
"I know how you feel, Kaoru-chan, but it would only have made matters worse if we had allowed him to continue." Kaoru nodded emptily.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't mind if someone helped me up," said Sanosuke, stepping through the hole in the wall into the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"FUCK!!!" Battousai grabbed a chair from the corner and hurled it across his room. It shattered as it hit the wall, but he ignored the loud crash it made.  
  
'Why the HELL do they always show up when they are not wanted. All the FUCKING time!!! Even in Kyoto, Yahiko interrupted us when we were on top of the Aoiya! There's no escaping them!!! DAMN IT!!!'  
  
Battousai closed his eyes. 'Okay, calm down. There's no reason to go crazy now. I've been waiting for four years. I can wait a few more days.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What should we do?" asked Kaoru. "He can't stay like this forever."  
  
"We could try hitting him on the head again," suggested Sanosuke tiredly. Everyoen else stared at him. "Heh...just a thought."  
  
"No, what we need to do is to slowly expose him to more elements of his normal life," said Megumi. "If we give him frequent reminders of the way he should live, it's quite possible that he'll begin to remember."  
  
"Good idea," agreed Kaoru. "What should we do first?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it and talk to you tomorrow." Megumi stood. "I'll come by after I finish work. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru frowned as Megumi left the room.  
  
'Strange,' thought Megumi. 'If he really lost his memory, how could he have remembered that I was a doctor. Could he be faking this whole thing? Why would he?' She pushed these thoughts from her mind and only thought about the bed she was heading towards.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced at the window; it was daytime. Good. Kaoru would have had enough time to think over the events of the past night. She would realize that she wanted, that she needed him. Yes, soon he would make her his once and for all.  
  
Well, not perfect, I know, but I tried. I promise to write the next chapter when I'm not so tired. Anyway, please keep reviewing. It may seem pathetic, but I'm really happy with getting 9 or so reviews for chapter 1. Don't go to far away, I'll have the next chapter up by next Monday!  
  
Aku Soku Zan 


	3. At Long Last

Author's Note: Hey everyone! As promised, this one's finished by Monday. I don't know how long it'll take to appear on the site, but I'm posting it before the end of Sunday. Hope everyone enjoys!  
  
By the way, there's a little...um...lime in this chapter. It's about what you could see in a semi-spicy R rated movie. Have fun, and please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no parts of Rurouni Kenshin or anything, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Forgotten Memories by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
Kaoru woke to a wonderful smell. She stood up and pulled on a kimono. As she slid open her bedroom door, she paused. She realized that she was wearing the same kimono that she had bought just yesterday with Kenshin. But now...  
  
She pushed these thoughts from her mind. 'Today we'll find a way to fix his memory,' she thought. 'It'll be okay.' She walked into the kitchen. Yahiko and Sanosuke were sitting at the table and eating breakfast. They both looked up when she entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Jou-chan." said Sano. "What's up?" Kaoru kneeled down beside Yahiko.  
  
"Have some food," said Yahiko. He pointed at the table, where an extra bowl of rice was sitting.  
  
Kaoru took the bowl but didn't eat from it. "Where's Kenshin?" she asked after a minute.  
  
"Outside," replied Yahiko. "He's been sitting there for hours." Kaoru immediately rose. She turned and began walking toward the door.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru!" She spun around.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" demanded Sanosuke. "You think it's safe to just walk up to him after last night?"  
  
"If we're going to fix his memory, we're going to have to talk to him! I'd give anything to get him back! Don't try and stop me, Sano!" She left the room swiftly.  
  
"You don't think we should go after her, do you?" asked Sanosuke, turning to Yahiko. He shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. It's not like we could have stopped her." He grabbed Kaoru's bowl of food and began to eat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kenshin?" Battousai looked up. Kaoru was standing in front of him, looking anxious.  
  
"What?" he replied. Kaoru shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"About...last night..." Battousai stood up. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know." Kaoru turned her eyes away. Battousai placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Just then, they heard the gate open. Kaoru pulled away from Battousai and looked in the direction of the disturbance. Takani Megumi was walking toward them.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru-chan. Ken-san," she said. "How are you today?"  
  
"Megumi," said Kaoru, surprised. "I thought you were coming by later."  
  
"I was, but I decided to close the clinic for today and come over now. If we're going to help you, Ken-san, we'll have to get started right away." She laughed and stood beside Kaoru.  
  
"I don't need help," said Battousai irritably. He walked past the two women and toward the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin..." Battousai stopped. Kaoru walked up behind him. "Please..." Battousai glanced at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I have no need of 'help' from either of you. Although, there is something I want from you, Kaoru." He smirked. Kaoru's eyes widened and she stepped back.  
  
"I expect I'll see you later, Kaoru. And Megumi...I think it would be best for you if I didn't see you again." He walked away. He paused at the door and looked briefly at Kaoru.  
  
"By the way, that new kimono looks good on you, Kaoru."  
  
"Oh...thank you..." she replied. He nodded and entered the dojo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yahiko watched Battousai practice with his sword. It was amazing. Kenshin had been so skilled, but Battousai...he moved so fluidly, so powerfully. It was clear why he had been so feared during the Bakumatsu.  
  
"It's really astonishing," said Megumi, stepping up behind the boy. Yahiko jumped in shock. Megumi smiled down at him.  
  
"You scared me," said Yahiko. Megumi laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to watch him. It's surprising how much he remembers even after forgetting the last fourteen years of his life. I mean, didn't he learn the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki three years ago? How could he be able to use that now?" Yahiko shrugged.  
  
"You're the doctor," he said.  
  
"True." Battousai froze. He slowly looked up and stared into Megumi's eyes. Megumi gasped and began to move backwards. Battousai sheathed his sword and walked towards her. She turned and ran.  
  
"This is becoming irritating," said Battousai aloud. "Maybe I should simply kill her to prevent any future interference."  
  
"No!" Battousai looked down and saw Yahiko staring angrily up at him. "You can't start killing, Kenshin! I...I'll fight you to make you stop!" He pulled out his wooden sword. Battousai grinned down at him.  
  
"Boy, with a weapon like that, you wouldn't be able to touch me. Put that ridiculous weapon away and leave me alone." Yahiko didn't budge. Battousai placed a hand on his sword.  
  
'But maybe not...' Battousai began to think about it. 'If I kill this boy, or even Megumi, Kaoru would be much more resistant. If I want her to trust me, I'll need her still to love me. Killing one of these fools would ruin everything.' Battousai let go of his sword.  
  
"For now I will let you live," he said. Yahiko looked surprised and Battousai disappeared. Yahiko whirled around, looking for him, but didn't see anything.  
  
Battousai watched Yahiko searching from inside the house. After a minute, he smirked and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru was sitting alone in her room when Battousai stepped through the door. She looked startled at his sudden appearance, but didn't move as he approached her.  
  
"I don't think we'll be interrupted this time," he whispered. "I have you all to myself."  
  
Battousai pulled off his shirt and removed his sword from his side. Then he paused.  
  
"As good as you look in that kimono, Kaoru, I believe you would look even better without it," he said. Kaoru blushed but let the kimono slide down her chest. The sash at her waist kept her legs covered, but her torso was completely exposed. Battousai grinned and reached forward. His hand gently grazed her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples with the tips of his fingers. Then he reached around her shoulders and pulled her to his lips. Kaoru's eyes widened as her kissed her. His tongue danced in her mouth, lightly touching her own. She closed her eyes and allowed him to push her to the futon under him.  
  
"Ken...shin..." she moaned. "Please..." Battousai lightly stroked her cheek. He ran his finger down her neck, between her breasts, across her flat stomach. He paused when he reached the sash that was keeping her kimono on.  
  
"We don't need that," he said, pulling it off and tossing it away. Kaoru's face grew crimson as Battousai slipped the kimono completely off her body. He leaned back and surveyed her, smiling, for the first time since he fell, as though he were truly happy.  
  
"Kenshin..." whimpered Kaoru pleadingly. "Hurry..." Battousai needed no further encouragement. He pulled off what remained of his clothes and moved toward her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sanosuke stepped into the dojo, looking for any sign of his friends. After walking down the empty hall for a few minutes, he heard a sound from Kaoru's room. She sounded like she was in pain. He broke into a run and paused right outside her door. Her voice grew louder and she began to speak quickly, talking to someone else in the room. Sano's face grew red when he heard what she was saying.  
  
He backed away from the door. It was too late. Megumi had said that if Battousai had succeeded in getting Kaoru, it would be impossible to change him back.  
  
'I have to get Yahiko and Megumi. There's gotta be some way to get Kenshin back!'  
  
He found Yahiko swinging his sword outside. He ran toward him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai rolled over, breathing heavily, and looked lovingly at his beautiful woman. She had closed her eyes, but she was also breathing hard and smiling slightly. Battousai pulled her against him.  
  
"Was that so bad?" he murmured. She giggled and opened eyes.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. He kissed her, keeping his lips pressed against hers for nearly a minute. When he finally broke away they were both panting hard again.  
  
"Baka. I was just catching my breath," teased Kaoru. Battousai laughed and rolled onto his back. Kaoru put her head on his chest and looked into his eyes. Still amber, but...warmer, somehow.  
  
"What if someone heard us?" she asked, suddenly nervous. He put his hand on her head and toyed with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Do not worry," he replied calmly. "No one would be foolish enough. And besides, so what if they did? Is there anything wrong with that?" A reddish tinge appeared on Kaoru's cheeks. She smiled back at him, and said, "Not anymore."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We don't have to get him," explained Megumi. "If we have her, he'll have to listen to us. We can make him do what we want without fighting him."  
  
"Do you think he'll let us just take her?" asked Sano. "I mean, it's not exactly safe to piss him off."  
  
"If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it," she replied crossly. "I'm getting sick of dealing with this. I just want to get it over with."  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard. If Sano distracts him, I'm pretty sure I can take her," said Yahiko. He looked scared, and it was clear he didn't want to, but his voice was resolute and determined. "I can beat her if we fight."  
  
"This is really a terrible situation," said Megumi, sounding upset. "But we have no other choice."  
  
"Right," said Sano. "Let's get 'em." The three stood and began walking toward Kaoru's room.  
  
'If I can get him to admit he's been faking this whole thing, it'll be a lot easier to separate Kaoru from him,' thought megumi. 'And without her, we should be able to convince him to become normal again.'  
  
"Knock knock." said Sano. He kicked open the doors to Kaoru's room.  
  
Well, I hope you all had loads of fun. It's about midnight right now, so I am saying goodnight. just remember to review or I'll cry. If you review, I can have the next chap up same time next week, or sooner, depending on the number of reviews. See ya!  
  
Aku Soku Zan 


	4. Kenshin Wakes Up

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry sorry sorry about not getting this up sooner like I promised. School has been piling on the homework and I've really not had any time to work on it. This chapter is shorter, and, in my opinion, much worse than the others. Maybe I'll rewrite it over the weekend. Just don't flame me too much. Sorry again, and try to enjoy. And please review...that too.  
  
(When I have a line made up of ~ things, it means the following scene is taking place in Kenshin/Battousai's head. "" indicates Kenshin, and '' indicates Battousai. The scene ends at the next line of ~ things)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no parts of Rurouni Kenshin or anything, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Forgotten Memories by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
"Knock knock." The doors burst inwards. Battousai was standing in an instant, his sword drawn and ready.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???!!!" demanded Battousai, crouching into a fighter's stance.  
  
"Time's up, Kenshin," said Sanosuke, stepping into the room, followed by Megumi and Yahiko. The three stared at him for a moment, as he was still naked, but recovered themselves. Megumi moved forward.  
  
"Will you come with us, Ken-san..." she asked.  
  
"...or do we have to fight you?" finished Yahiko. Battousai froze. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"You! You fight me?!" he snickered. "You think you have a chance against me?!"  
  
"Don't underestimate us, Kenshin!" growled Sanosuke. "Cause it'll be a mistake you'll regret!"  
  
"Stop it, stop it all of you!" cried Kaoru, finally finding her voice. She grabbed her kimono, which was lying in a crumpled heap near the futon, and pulled it on.  
  
"Kaoru? What are you doing?" asked Yahiko. Kaoru glared at him.  
  
"I should ask you the same question! Get out of my room!" Yahiko gulped and held his wooden sword in front of him.  
  
"We're not leaving," he said. Battousai sheathed his sword and picked up his clothes.  
  
"This is ridiculous," he said, putting his clothes on. "None of you will live if you try to fight me."  
  
"We're not going to give up on you without a fight, Kenshin," said Sanosuke. He ran at Battousai, who effortlessly moved out of the way.  
  
"Come on, you talk about how you're a threat to me, and this is all you can do?" he taunted. "I won't even need my sword."  
  
"Kenshin!" said Kaoru warningly. "Don't kill him!" Battousai groaned in annoyance. "Kenshin!"  
"Okay, okay, I won't kill him...if it means that much to you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" snarled Sanosuke. Battousai, who had looked at Kaoru to talk to her, swung his head back around in time to see Sano's fist flying toward his face. Battousai stumbled backwards. Kaoru gasped and made a move toward him, but in a flash Megumi had an arm around her neck and a dagger at her throat. Fear flashed through her.  
  
"Megumi...what are you doing?!" she asked in panic.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru, I really am." And she looked it. "There isn't another way we can do this." Battousai had stopped when Kaoru was grabbed, and now he began to walk toward them.  
  
"Let her go," he growled. Megumi stepped back.  
  
"This is the only way, Ken-san," she said. She moved to the doorway of the room. "Let's go, Yahiko." He went to her, but never took his eyes from Battousai.  
  
"Give me your sword," said Megumi shakily. Battousai just stared at her. Megumi pressed the blade a little harder against Kaoru's flesh, and Kaoru winced in pain. Fire appeared in Battousai's eyes, but still he didn't relinquish his sword.  
"K-Kenshin..." rasped Kaoru. "Do it...please..." Battousai's grip on the hilt of his katana tightened until his knuckles grew white. No one else in the room could see it, but a fierce battle was taking place in his head, for his rurouni side had just woken up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I can keep my sword. Megumi won't kill her.'  
  
"Are you willing to take that risk?!"  
  
'You?! You're back?'  
  
"Yes. You are supposed to be the most calculated warrior ever, and yet you would rush into this without considering the outcome?"  
  
'I don't need your advice, fool.'  
  
"Too bad! The one thing we share is a love for Kaoru-dono, and I won't let you endanger her because you're too stubborn to give in for once!"  
  
'I liked it better when you were asleep.'  
  
"Well, I'm awake now, so deal with it. Drop your damned sword before she gets hurt!"  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"DO IT!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battousai let the sword fall from his hands. It hit the wooden floor with a dull clang.  
  
"Very well," he said angrily. "Do not hurt her. I will surrender." Sano picked up the katana and quickly jumped back.  
  
"We really don't want to do this to you, Kenshin," said Yahiko. "But we need you to listen to us."  
  
"And we know you won't listen unless you have to," said Megumi.  
  
"My name is Battousai, not Kenshin. Why do you people not understand?!" growled Battousai.  
  
"We want KENSHIN, not BATTOUSAI!!!" cried Sanosuke. "That's why we keep calling you Kenshin, Kenshin!"  
  
"It won't work," replied Battousai. "You may as well give up. It won't do you any good to keep trying."  
  
"Kenshin!" interrupted Yahiko. "Remember when you first met me and saved me from those guys?! You didn't need Battousai for that!"  
  
"And when you helped me, Ken-san!" said Megumi. "During the entire battle, you never once had to become Battousai!"  
  
"You saved me twice, Kenshin," said Sano. "Both times, it was you, Kenshin, who did it. Not Battousai. Kenshin."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Battousai. "ENOUGH!!! I will not listen to this any longer!! I gave you my sword! What else do you want from me?!"  
  
"We want Kenshin!" shouted all three of them. Battousai scowled.  
  
"This is absurd!" he said. "There is no way you can convince me to let him out again! Give me my woman NOW!"  
  
"No," replied Megumi. She backed out of the room. "Don't follow me, Ken-san, or I will have to hurt Kaoru." Battousai was shaking with rage now. He turned to face Yahiko and Sanosuke.  
  
"Well? Are you two going as well?" he asked furiously. Sano shook his head.  
  
"Megumi want to talk to Kaoru alone. So we're supposed to stay here and make sure you don't do anything."  
  
"Wonderful," replied Battousai. "So how will she know if you two are killed?" His face stretched into a horrible grin. Sanosuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kenshin!"  
  
"I suppose it would create too many problems if I killed you. And besides, with a child present, I would hardly feel right about it. But be assured, soon I will have the opportunity, and I will use it. Your time is running out, Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"Stop it!" cried Yahiko. "Please, Kenshin, stop!" A single tear appeared in his eye and trickled down his cheek. "You can't stay this way, Kenshin! You've got to change back! Please..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They want me, not you!"  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
"I'm not going away. You'd do better to let me out, that you would."  
  
'No way I'm gonna let you go. Can't you see how happy Kaoru is now that I've finally taken her?'  
  
"..."  
  
'Got you there, didn't I?!'  
  
"It doesn't matter. As much as I care for Kaoru-dono, I care more for the well-being of everyone else. And you are too dangerous to be free."  
  
'Get used to it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin!" Battousai snapped his head up. Yahiko was staring at him with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Kenshin...you blanked out on me for a minute there."  
  
"Get back!" shouted Battousai. Yahiko jumped and quickly moved backwards.  
  
"Kenshin? What's going on?!"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!!! SHUT UP!!!!!! I can't take this anymore! Get out, both of you!!!" For a second, his eyes took on a violet tint. They seemed less cold, friendlier...then they changed back to deep amber.  
  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't get the hell out of here right now!!!"  
  
Battousai began to advance toward them. Suddenly, they all heard a scream and a gasp of pain from the main room of the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru!" shouted Battousai. Sanosuke caught Yahiko's eye and nodded. He stepped up behind Battousai and slammed his fist into his back. Battousai instantly crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Go check it out," said Sano. Yahiko swallowed hard and left the room.  
  
'We're in deep shit,' thought Sano.  
  
That's it. Short, like I said. But please find it in your heart to forgive me. If I get 10 reviews, I'll promise to have the next chapter up by next Wednesday no matter what. And if I get 15, I'll rewrite this one too. Thanks in advance, and I'm out.  
  
Aku Soku Zan 


	5. Fin

Author's Note: Last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys. I wrote this entire thing in an hour and a half...specifically, from 12 midnight to 1:30 am. Anyway, please review, so I can have inspiration for another story. Thanks!  
  
(In this chapter, when I have a line of means we're out of Kaoru's head. '' Indicates her not-sure-whether-she-wants-Kenshin-or-Battousai side, and "" indicates her wanting-Battousai side. Have fun)  
  
Disclaimer: I own no parts of Rurouni Kenshin or anything, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Forgotten Memories by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
"Kaoru! Megumi! What happened?!" Yahiko burst into the dojo's main room. Megumi was lying on the floor. Kaoru was standing over her, holding a bokken (the wooden sword she always uses, I'm not sure if this is how you spell it, but that's what I'll be calling it). She looked up as Yahiko ran in. He immediately scrambled to a stop.  
  
"Get back!" she said. Her eyes were wide. She looked angry, but also very scared.  
  
"Don't you get it, Kaoru?!" he asked pleadingly. "You have to help us to get Kenshin back! You can't help him!"  
  
"I...I don't want Kenshin back..." she trailed off. Yahiko looked stunned.  
"You...what?!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru swung her bokken. Yahiko barely dodged in time, and the wooden floor shattered where he had been standing. Kaoru whirled around. The bokken was coming straight at Yahiko's head. He threw up his wooden sword in defense.  
  
"Kaoru, don't make me fight you," he begged. Kaoru ignored him and thrust forward. Yahiko parried the attack and swung halfheartedly at her. Kaoru ducked and slammed her bokken into his side. Yahiko's eyes grew wide and he gagged.  
  
"K-Kaoru..." he choked. He coughed and blood spattered the floor.  
  
"Yahiko...move out of my way," said Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Yahiko was still groaning in pain on the floor. Kaoru grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Just stay down. If you get up, I'll just hit you again."  
  
"B-But y-you c-can't let him win..." rasped Yahiko.  
  
"I can. And he will. So just drop it." She let his head go, and it immediately collapsed on the floor. Kaoru poked him with her toe, but he was unconscious.  
  
"That's two down," she said, grinning slightly. "Although Sanosuke will be the hardest."  
  
"Damn right." Kaoru jumped. Sanosuke was standing in the doorway, surveying the room with a look of shock and anger. He looked up at her. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jou-chan?! Why are you fighting us?"  
  
"Stop it!" she cried. "Don't come any closer!" Sano ignored this and kept moving toward her. Kaoru raised her bokken.  
  
  
  
Kaoru let the bokken fall from her hands. Sano's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What? You expect me to believe that you aren't gonna fight me?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Believe what you want," she replied, sounding bored. "I don't feel like fighting you."  
  
"But...you just went through Megumi and Yahiko...and now you're just going to stop?"  
  
"That's right." Kaoru walked past him. A sudden thought occurred to him and he whirled around and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You must really think I'm an idiot," he snarled. He pulled her back and stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "You just want to get back to Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled at him innocently.  
  
"Oh, you got me," she said airily. She looked very weird; almost as though she didn't know where or who she was.  
  
"Uh...Kaoru...are you okay?" he asked. Her smile grew wider. Sanosuke felt a sudden red-hot, searing pain in his stomach. He looked down. Kaoru had jammed Megumi's dagger into his stomach and was twisting it back and forth. Sano gasped and dropped to his knees. Kaoru was smirking cruelly now.  
  
"I guess you really are an idiot," she sneered. "You can't keep me from him. No one can." She walked past him. Sano tried to turn his head, but his vision was growing darker. He fell to the floor. The dagger was deep inside him, but he wrapped his hands around the hilt and managed to pull it out. Blood squirted out of the large hole in his stomach.  
  
"Damn...Jou...chan..." He passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Battousai! Battousai, wake up!" Kaoru was shaking Battousai hard, trying to bring him back to consciousness. "Come on, lazy baka!"  
  
"Uhhhhh..." groaned Battousai. He sat up.  
  
"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up here for about ten minutes!" Battousai looked around dazedly before settling his gaze on Kaoru.  
  
"What happened?" he asked rapidly. "Where's everyone? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did you hurt them?" Kaoru placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Everything's fine," she said. "I made sure they were out of the way before I came to get you." Battousai stood up.  
  
"So you're positive they're going to be out for a while?" Kaoru nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"It's just us." Battousai grinned maliciously.  
  
"Good." He reached out and pulled her towards him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Megumi groaned and opened her eyes. She saw Yahiko's slumped form lying a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Yahiko?" she asked weakly. He didn't respond. She crawled to him and turned him onto his back. His eyes were all white. He was knocked out, maybe worse. She was about to pick him up when she saw Sanosuke lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Oh shit," she said. She scrambled over to him. He was completely out of it. He was muttering nonstop and his eyes were glazed and unfocused.  
  
"Sano! Sano, can you hear me?!" she cried frantically. He gave no response. She swore again and looked down. She saw the source of his bleeding, the gaping hole in his stomach. Sanosuke's eyes cleared for a moment.  
  
"Kaoru," he groaned. Then his head dropped back and he lost consciousness.  
  
"Oh my God," murmured Megumi. "Kaoru did this? What's going on with her?" She tore off a piece of Sano's shirt and did her best to stop the bleeding. She knew that he had probably lost too much blood, that he was going to die. But she remained hopeful and finished covering the wound.  
  
"Kaoru-chan...I don't know what's wrong with you, but you've gone way too far."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai softly caressed Kaoru's cheek. They were lying side by side on the futon. Kaoru had fallen asleep after they had finished, and Battousai had for a moment lain and simply stared at her. She was beautiful...and smart...and kind...and his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't you see something's wrong?"  
  
'Wrong? How could anything be wrong?'  
  
"She said she 'took care' of them! What do you think that means?!"  
  
'And more importantly, why do you think I care?!'  
  
"Please, I know you don't like them, but, for God's sake, one's a woman, and one's a little boy!"  
  
'So? I'm not the one who did it. Why should I feel any regrets?'  
  
"Because she only did it for you!"  
  
'I feel proud of myself. Why don't you?'  
  
"These people are my friends dammit!"  
  
'Well, they are not mine. And I am in control. So leave me alone!'  
  
"No! This has gone on long enough. Remember what happened the last time we got too close to a woman?"  
  
'...'  
  
"You remember Tomoe, don't you?"  
  
'...'  
  
"What's wrong? Don't remember?"  
  
'Of course I fucking remember! What kind of question is that?!'  
  
"After she died...after YOU killed her, it was YOU, not me, but YOU who decided to become a rurouni. It was YOUR choice, and YOU were the one who created me! You had a reason for it! Have you forgotten this already?"  
  
'No. But this is different!'  
  
"How?"  
  
'Kaoru isn't Tomoe. They are two different women!'  
  
"She's been in danger many times since we met her. Remember Enishi? That was the last time, but it was a pretty bad fight. And Jin'e? We can't get attached to her the same way we did to Tomoe. I don't want to see another woman die at our hands."  
  
'She won't! Stop talking to me! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battousai let out an animalistic howl and bolted up from the bed. Kaoru immediately rose and stared at him in confusion and fear.  
  
"Battousai! What's wrong?!" she asked worriedly. Battousai grabbed his head and staggered around the room groaning and moaning in agony.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he screamed. Kaoru jumped back, a tear glistening in her eye.  
  
"But...Battousai..." Battousai shrieked and began pulling at his hair, running his fingers down his face, slamming into the wall. Kaoru backed up against the opposite wall. Battousai flung his head up and glared at her. His right eye was amber. The left was violet.  
  
"Kaoru...help me! AAAHHHH STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT GO GET OUT LEAVE ME ALONE SHUT UP!!!!" Megumi burst into the room.  
  
"Megumi!" cried Kaoru, running toward her. Megumi didn't move or answer. She was staring in shock at Battousai.  
  
"What's going on?!" she demanded. Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Damned if I know," she replied. Megumi turned to her.  
  
"And what's going on with you?!" she said angrily. "You almost killed Sanosuke!" Kaoru stepped back in surprise.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You stabbed him! He's been bleeding this whole time!" Kaoru was looking horrified.  
  
"No...what have I done...?"  
  
"I'm not sure what's been going through your mind, but I think it has something to do with Battousai's influence on the people around him. He used to be in love with another woman, Tomoe, I think her name was. She was originally sent as a spy to gather information on him. But after she lived with him for a while, she began to love him. In the end, she ended up diving in front of him to save him from his enemy. Ken-san cut through both of them and she died in his arms. After that, he decided to give up killing and become a rurouni." Kaoru was silent for almost a minute, and all that could be heard were Battousai's piercing screams.  
  
"I don't want to keep Battousai awake," said Kaoru at last. "He's had too many problems to deal with. It wouldn't be fair." Megumi nodded. Kaoru suddenly turned to her, eyes wide with fear. "Wait! Hasn't his memory of Kenshin been destroyed? If Battousai goes now, who will be left?" Megumi gave her a small smile.  
  
"I don't think he ever forgot anything," she replied. "He may not have noticed it, but he's been saying some things that he could only have known about had he not lost his memory. He knew I was a doctor, and he knew that kimono you wore yesterday was new. He's been faking this whole thing, just to get you."  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "So he's just been tricking me?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Dammit! I actually fell for it!"  
  
"Don't blame yourself. I already said that he has a strange influence on the people around him. However, I think that our Kenshin has just woken up. I think they are fighting for control right now, and that's why he's acting like this. If he gets through this, I think he'll end up as our Kenshin, and not as Battousai..." Megumi trailed off. Battousai had collapsed on the floor and had fallen silent. Kaoru and Megumi slowly made their way towards him.  
  
"Uh...Kenshin?" asked Megumi tentatively. The man on the floor slowly stood. He looked Megumi straight in the eyes. Both his eyes were violet colored. He gave her a warm smile.  
  
"It looks like I'm back now, that I am," he said. Megumi gave a shout of joy and flung her arms around him. Kaoru, after seeing this, ran forward and embraced the rurouni as well.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Kaoru-dono," he said. Both women stepped back and smiled back at him.  
  
"Good to see you too, Kenshin."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, you sure you two will be alright on your own?" asked Megumi. Kaoru and Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about us," said Kaoru. "He's not Battousai anymore."  
  
"We won't be gone for too long," said Yahiko. "We're just going to get Sano a few more bandages and pick up some food. We should be back in a few hours."  
  
"All right. We'll see you soon." Megumi and Yahiko walked out the front gate. Kaoru immediately threw her arms around Kenshin's shoulders and pressed her lips against his.  
  
"Well," said Battousai after they drew apart. "It looks like they fell for it." His eyes had already regained their amber coloring. Kaoru smirked.  
  
"Pretty easy, if you ask me," she said. Battousai nodded and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Why don't we go and have some fun while they're out?" suggested Battousai playfully. Kaoru's smirk grew wider.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," she giggled. Battousai turned and carried her into the dojo.  
  
That's the end! Please R&R, and don't hate me for writing this (I think it sucks!) Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Aku Soku Zan 


	6. Epilogue

And I'm done at last! This is just a SHORT epilogue, detailing what happens ten years later. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you made this all possible! A special thanks to Sagitarious Devil for her reviews on every chapter! Hope you all like the epilogue, although, as I said, it is SHORT. Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no parts of Rurouni Kenshin or anything, so don't sue. I have nothing to give you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Forgotten Memories by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
Ten Years Later...  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" asked Megumi. Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to dinner with Tsubame. Why?" Megumi smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I was just wondering. Just make sure you get back before midnight."  
  
"Again?!" groaned Yahiko. "Well...all right." He left the room. Megumi returned to the food she was preparing.  
  
Yahiko stopped at the gates of the dojo. Or rather, the clinic. Kenshin and Kaoru had disappeared immediately after they had left them alone that day ten years ago. There had been no word from either of them since then, except for a brief message saying that they had had a son: Kenji. After waiting five years, Megumi and Dr. Genzai had turned the dojo into a clinic and had moved in with Yahiko and Sanosuke, and four years after that, Megumi and Sanosuke were married. Although no one had said anything yet, Yahiko could see that Megumi's belly was getting larger already; another baby on the way.  
  
He stepped through the gates. He had been going out with Tsubame for the past three years, and hoped that someday they too would marry. It surprised him that the loss of Kenshin and Kaoru from his life hadn't hurt him that much. After all, Kenshin had been like his older brother; Kaoru, his older sister. But yet, he felt no pangs of regret, no burning desire to find them. He was content with his life, and felt sure that they were too. He came up to the Akabeko and saw Tsubame standing in front of it. He grinned and walked faster.  
  
"Oi! Tsubame!" he called. She turned and smiled.  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" He made a face. Even though he was twenty four years old, she still called him Yahiko-chan, although now it was more of a joke. They embraced each other and shared a brief kiss.  
  
"Should we go?" he asked. She nodded. He took her hand and led her down the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru looked over at the still sleeping Battousai and smiled lovingly at him. Images of the previous night played in her head, and her smile grew wider. She rose from the bed and went over to where baby Kenji was snoring. She softly stroked his face and he opened his eyes. His innocent grin was enough to make her day. She lifted him into her arms and carried him into the kitchen, where she began to prepare breakfast.  
  
Having almost finished the cooking, Kaoru heard footsteps approaching and leaned back from the pot she was stirring to gaze at her beloved.  
  
"You look like you're pretty tired," she said jokingly. He smiled and sat down next to the baby. Kenji leaned his head against his father and went back to sleep. Battousai lifted the child into his lap and looked up at Kaoru. She was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. She paused to wipe a tear from her eye as she was laughing so hard.  
  
"You look so funny like that!" she gasped. He also began to laugh. Kenji woke up and looked around, puzzled. He saw his mother and reached out his small arms for her. Still laughing, she walked over and picked him up.  
  
"Ready for breakfast, Kenji?" she asked. He stared at her. She set him down at the table and put some food on the table. Battousai sat on Kenji's right and Kaoru on his left.  
  
"Eating your breakfasts is always a surprise," said Battousai, smirking. Kaoru scowled at him in mock anger. Kenji tugged his father's sleeve and said, "Papa?" Battousai and Kaoru looked down at him in amazement. Then, with cries of joy, they picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"Kenji!" cried Kaoru. "You said your first word!" Battousai was speechless, and only able to hold his son lovingly in his arms.  
  
"Papa!" cooed Kenji happily. "Papa papa papa papa papa papa papa papa papa papa!!!" Battousai put his empty hand around his wife's shoulder and pulled her to him. They huddled together, all three made happy simply by each other's presence. Battousai rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder and looked at his beautiful son. For the first time since he had killed Tomoe, he felt truly at home, and it was a feeling of pure joy.  
  
Well, I really am done with this story now! I hope everyone had fun reading it, and I was really pleased with the number of reviews I got...more than I ever got before! Thanks everyone. A new story of mine called "Once More" will be coming out shortly, just as soon as I get around to writing it. Until then...  
  
Aku Soku Zan 


End file.
